1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene electronic devices in which graphene may be formed on signal circuits and electrodes. Example embodiments also relate to methods of fabricating the graphene electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene, which has a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure, is a material that may substitute for semiconductors. Although graphene is a zero-gap semiconductor, when a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) is formed with a channel width of 10 nm or less, a band gap is formed due to a size effect. Therefore, a field effect transistor (FET) that may operate at room temperature may be fabricated by using the GNR.
Graphene electronic devices are electronic devices that use graphene, for example, FETs or gas sensors.
When an oxide layer is formed on the graphene and an electrode is formed on the oxide layer in a graphene electronic device, the graphene may be oxidized due to processes performed at a high temperature, and characteristics of the graphene may be degraded.